Bold
Bold is a character from the Animated series of The Animals of Farthing Wood. He is the ill fated son of Fox and Vixen as well as the ill fated brother of Friendly, Charmer and Dreamer. In literature, he and his sister Dreamer are shown to be still alive. Unlike Dreamer however who dies in The Feud Begins, Bold dies at the end of Series 2 alongside Scarface. In all versions of The Animals of Farthing Wood he is also the mate of Whisper, a relationship that continues in the Anthro Saga. In the books, he is the father of several cubs and is also the grandfather of Plucky whilst in the TV series, Plucky is his only known cub. In the Anthro Saga, Bold and Whisper have no cubs. Bold will also appear alongside his mate, his sister, and his posthumous brother in law in The King of Hell. Appearance Like his brother and sisters, Bold is a light shade of orange. Around his eyes are rectangular-like cream patches, and his cheek patches come up at a point towards his nose, underneath of his eyes. His cheek patches connect with the cream-coloured fur on his underbelly. Like his siblings and Father, his tail ends in a cream tip. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he normally wears navy blue trousers, a white shirt and a navy blue blazer with no tie on the occasion, sometimes he adds a waistcoat. At the state funeral of his father, Bold wears his regular trousers, shirt and blazer but he also adds a light blue tie, a navy blue waistcoat and a navy blue overcoat. Literature Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: .]] Like his siblings, Bold appears as an un-named character in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and whilst he is the son of Fox and Vixen he is only the son of Vixen because Fox has died in Bernwood during the events of Journey of the Vixen. Alongside his brother Friendly and his sister Charmer Bold is the easiest child to raise because of Dreamer's tendency to wander off and day dream. He first appears at night asleep with his brother and sister one night when Vixen scolds Dreamer when she wandered off during a lesson on wildlife to pursue a butterfly and whilst most of her lecture is critical of her daughter, Dreamer does get some positive reception particularly at her curiosity and the fact that one day she will have the opportunity to explore the whole world. During the night, Vixen debates whether to take out her children into the forest and in the morning decides not to just take Dreamer out but take her out with Bold, Friendly and Charmer as well. Like his sister, Bold tries to wander off as well but Vixen calls him back and once he is warned not to wander off, she takes him and his siblings out to explore Brampton Wood. The family's destination at Brampton: The spot that Vixen and Dreamer were the previous night whilst Bold, his brother and his sister were still asleep; before beginning her lesson for the day Vixen decides to find out how much Dreamer learned the previous night despite Bold's attempts to answer a question for her. Whilst Dreamer does well on the first question she falters the last two despite giving a decent enough answer to the last question. Vixen's new lesson of "The Six Commandments" certainly sparks Bold's interest alongside the interest of his sisters but it somewhat confuses him with one principle being "Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy." to which Vixen takes him back to the death of his father and the original events of The Animals of Farthing Wood when she was hunted but rescued by Fox. As interesting as Vixen's lesson is however, she is reluctantly forced to end it when paranoia sets in about being photographed the previous night. She gathers her children around her and apologizes for ending the lesson before giving the reason why: Despite assuring herself that the photographer may not have been doing any harm and could be a photographer for a nature magazine, someone taking pictures for a documentary or may even be a tourist she thinks back to three things: The principle "Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy", the events of The Animals of Farthing Wood when she was hunted before Bold or any of his siblings were born and both the events of the Red Blue fox feud at Bernwood and the events of Journey of the Vixen when Bernwood was raided by hunters when Bold and his siblings were very young. But Vixen struggles to carry on with the lesson and so under encouragement from Friendly is forced to end the lesson. However she decides that just because the lesson has ended now it does not mean it has ended full stop; instead she decides to stop the lesson now, take her family home and take them out again later, a decision that is supported by both Bold and his siblings. Alongside his siblings, Bold is taken back out again three hours later and is given the same lesson again that Vixen tried to teach but struggled to teach earlier. His hopes however turn to shock as Carrington strikes splitting Dreamer up from the rest of her family and forcing Vixen to go after her; despite his sister's protests, Vixen sends Charmer home and her brothers with her before going after Dreamer. The events leave a normally headstrong Bold refusing to fear man or beast now appalled and disgusted at Carrington's actions, it also is shown to make him a bit more vulnerable as the events come back to hit him making him have an emotional outburst. Then just as he recovers, it is his sister Charmer who becomes hit by the experience leaving Friendly the only sibling to not have an emotional outburst. Bold later appears alongside his brother and sister waiting for his sister and mother to come back where boredom settles in for him so he decides to go out to find Vixen and Dreamer but Friendly calls him back. Bold later agrees with Friendly however when Charmer believes she can see Vixen and Dreamer coming home but she is told that she must be seeing things because when her brothers arrive to look, the figures vanish. In the morning, Bold is woken by Charmer who claims to see their sister and their mother coming back home; and this time, he and Friendly believe her and do so even more as the figures get closer. He is first seen being consoled by Vixen alongside his brother and is later seen consoling Dreamer, also alongside his brother. Alongside his siblings, Bold is told by his mother that with no more photographers plaguing Brampton Wood (at least those with sinister intentions) she can give full confident lessons again and in one of those lessons, Bold is told the story of his mother's journey with Dreamer in Buckinghamshire The King of Hell: The Anthro Saga Bold continues his role as the son of Fox and Vixen who are both involved with the government, whilst his brother works for the Air Force and his sister works in the arts as an actress Bold also undergoes a performing arts path as he and his girlfriend Whisper are involved in a band where he is often on drums or vocals and she is often a singer. Because of his political background his family is purged during the Night of the Thieves. Whilst Ranger is captured by the Junta he and Whisper his girlfriend as well as the rest of Fox's family are exiled first to Chile then brought to Argentina by the National Protection Process. Though Bold is from Animalia, he was originally born in Oxfordshire alongside his sisters and his brother. Having an encounter with Arnold, Bold then soon gets to know many of the members of the Fox Junta and their allies. His encounter with Arnold also often leads to a denouncification at times often calling him "a lunatic" to which Arnold's boss Lennart takes offense as do Toomas, Andrus and Konstantin. However not only does Bold befriend many other generals in the Junta as well as it's children mainly it's older ones but he also is good with the younger children as well as friendly with the Junta babies, Santiago also plays with his tail. For the next six years or so Bold and his family live under protection until the invasion of Animalia and the second Animalian coup. He currently lives in Animalia. Appearances *Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon